Oxidative stress has been associated with a number of disease states, including cardiovascular disorder disorders, neurological disorders, cancer, and diabetes. Heme acts a a pro-inflammatory molecule involved in the pathology of conditions as diverse as renal failure, arteriosclerosis, and peritoneal endometriosis.
Although correlations have been found between lipid peroxidation and a wide variety of seemingly diverse diseases, and certain oxidized lipids have also been proposed as markers, which would indicate the presence of or level of oxidative damage, it would be of great value to identify the biochemical processes that produce such oxidative damage and to identify pharmaceutical agents that may prevent it.
Cyclooxygenase is an enzyme that catalyzes a rate-determining step in the biosynthesis of prostaglandins, which are important mediators of inflammation and pain. The enzyme occurs as at least two distinct isomers, cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1) and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). The COX-1 isomer is constitutively expressed in the gastric mucosa, platelets and other cells and is involved in the maintenance of homeostasis in mammals, including protecting the integrity of the digestive tract. The COX-2 isomer, on the other hand, is not constitutively expressed but rather is induced by various agents, such as cytokines, mitogens, hormones and growth factors. In particular, COX-2 is induced during the inflammatory response (DeWitt D L, Biochim Biophys Acta, 1083:121-34, 1991; Seibert et al., Receptor, 4:17-23, 1994.). Aspirin and other conventional non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are non-selective inhibitors of both COX-1 and COX-2. They can be effective in reducing inflammatory pain and swelling, but they produce undesirable side effects of gastrointestinal pathology.
Thus, NSAIDs are widely used in treating pain and the signs and symptoms of arthritis because of their analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity because of the acceptance that they work by blocking the activity of cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase (PGHS), the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. Prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin E2 (PGE2), which is the predominant eicosanoid detected in inflammation conditions, are mediators of pain, fever and other symptoms associated with inflammation inhibition of the biosynthesis of prostaglandins has been a therapeutic target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. The therapeutic use of conventional NSAIDs is, however, limited due to drug associated side effects, including life threatening ulceration and renal toxicity. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteriods, however, long term therapy can also result in severe side effects.